Podría el verdadero Duo M por favor callarse?
by porquesi
Summary: Subi la traducción de la canción ;) !Heero le dedica una canción al ruidoso de Duo... check out yo and loose your self! Eminem's song parody
1. Podría Duo maxwell callarse

WILL THE REAL DUO MAXWELL PLEASE SHUT UP?  
  
Heero: No puedo creer esto!  
Aisha: creelo.. ;)  
Duo: Puedo ser the real Slim Shady!!  
Aisha: No, Heero va a ser Eminem esta vez...  
Heero: Hn... ni en pedo. Me estas jodiendo...  
Aisha: podes insultar a Duo...  
Heero: Puedo???????? :)  
Aisha: claro lindo! ;)   
Heero: okayyyyyyyy, como diga madam  
Duo: T_T por queeeee???  
  
"Will The Real Duo Maxwell Please Shut Up?"  
  
May I have your attention please?  
May I have your attention please?  
Will the Real Duo Maxwell please shut up?  
I repeat, will the Real Duo Maxwell please shut up?  
We're gonna have a problem here.  
  
You all act like you never heard a gundam pilot before.  
His fights are so bore, punk kid trying to be hard core ( Duo: you are going to hell with me!)  
The fucking priest is back worse than before.(Duo: Heero is so antisocial!!)  
Making us snore, whining in the gundam cockpit ( Quatre crying)  
  
It's the return of the oh wait, no wait, you're the god of death.  
You didn't train to be a pilot, did you?  
And I [laugh] did everything you idiot, without Quatre's defense you're as good as dead.  
  
The world's had enough of the god of dead (Jiggy jiggy)  
Even his girlfriend's cheatin on him.(Hilde kissing Trowa)   
Look at him, walking around living off Quatre's money, acting so cool, but he's really kinda stupid though.  
  
Little bastard try to destroy me and my gundam  
Why? Cause I turned him down for a date (hee hee)  
As for the question of who is the best, was Relena Darlian or was it's Zechs?  
I'm sorry Duo, but this is gonna hurt. They both came closer than you ever will, jerk.  
  
Your fight is on my nerves, your voice is on my nerves.  
You're kinda lucky cause you got more fans than you deserve.  
That is the message that I deliver to little kids  
You can become a gundam pilot and never know what fighting is.  
  
Of course they're gonna like you, of course they do.  
You're the gundam version of Pikachu on "Pokemon" (Pika... pika chuuuuuuu)  
You aint nothin but a piece of meat, packaged to be bought up.  
You know a year from now you won't be thought of. ( Wufei: Cut the damn braid !!!)  
  
So you talk about dead people and the god of dead  
And some day you'll stop dating dead people and date breathing guys. ( Zombie: Hey yo!)   
And there's a million man just like me, that think like me, that all can see that  
Duo Maxwell is just a boy dealing with puberty   
So if you agree, scream loudly with me!!  
  
You're shinigami, yes you're shinigami  
You sound like Britney Spears, you get quite irritating.  
So won't the Real Duo Maxwell please shut up, please shut up, please shut up?  
  
You're Shinigami, yes you're shinigami  
You look like Ranma Saotome , you get quite irritating... (Ranma: hey wasssupppp!)  
So won't Duo Maxwell please shut up, please shut up, please shut up  
  
Duo: vos sos malo conmigo Heero  
Heero: es solo una canción Duo, todo es culpa de la boba de Aisha  
Aisha: hey vos! yo quiero a Duo, él es tan lindooooo...  
Duo: pero vos lo escribiste ... T_T  
Aisha: Christina Aguilera lo hizo... yo cambie unas pocas cosas...  
Duo: de todas maneras sos malvada...  
Heero: bue Duo, yo soy inocente  
Duo: okay, entonces... dame un abrazo, un gran abrazo de oso!!!  
Heero: Ni en pedo... la única cosa que voy a darte es una patada en el trasero...  
Duo: Nadie quiere al lindo y bueno Dios de la Muerte!!!!  
  
FINUSSSSSSS  
********************************  
Esta es la versión en castellano, originalmente la escribi en castellano, espero que les  
haya gustado y no trate de ofender a DUO. Él es mi personaje favorito!!!!!! lo adoro!!!!  
pero pense que sería gracioso que Heero le dedicara una cancion ;)  
MANDEN REVIEWS! quiero saber si les gusto!  
Aisha 


	2. La traduccion de la cancion

A pedido de uno de los REVIEWS subo la versión en castellano de la canción pero en ingles esta mejor   
por que RIMA esta no rima nada T_T   
"Podria el verdadero Duo Maxwell callarse por favor?"  
  
Puedo tener su atención por favor?  
Puedo tener su atención por favor?  
Podría el Verdadero Duo Maxwell callarse por favor?  
Repito, Podria el Verdadero Duo Maxwell callarse por favor?  
Vamos a tener un problema aqui...  
  
Ustedes actuan como si nunca hubiesen escuchado a un piloto de gundam antes  
sus peleas son aburridas, chico punk tratando de ser hard core ( Duo: vas al infierno conmigo!)  
El maldito cura llego peor que antes.(Duo: Heero es tan antisocial!!)  
Haciendonos roncar, gimoteando en la cabina del gundam ( Quatre llorando)  
  
Es el regreso de... espera, no espera, vos sos el dios de la muerte.  
vos no entranaste para ser un piloto de gundam, lo hiciste?  
Y yo [risa] hice todo idiota, sin la defensa de Quatre sos tan bueno como la muerte  
  
El mundo ya tuvo demasiado del dios de la muerte (Jiggy jiggy)  
Hasta su novia lo engaña.(Hilde besa a Trowa)   
Mirenlo, caminando por ahi, viviendo del dinero de Quatre, actuando tan genial, pero es estupido je je  
  
El pequeño bastardo trato de destruirme y a mi gundam también  
Por qué? Por que me negue a salir con el?? (hee hee)  
Por la pregunta de quien es el mejor?, es Relena Darlian o es Zechs?  
Lo siento Duo, esto te va a doler. Ambos llegaron más cerca de lo que tu nunca llegarás, tonto.  
  
Tus peleas me irritan, tu voz me irrita.  
Vos sos afortunado por que tenes más fans de las que te mereces.  
Este es el mensaje que le doy a los niños  
vos podes volverte un piloto de gundam y no saber lo que es pelear  
  
Claro que le gustaras, claro que les gustas.  
Vos sos la version gundam de Pikachu en "Pokemon" (Pika... pika chuuuuuuu)  
no sos nada más que un pedazo de carne, empaquetado para ser comprado.  
Dentro de un año nadie te va a conocer. ( Wufei: cortenle la maldita trenza !!!)  
  
Asi que vos hablas de muertos y el dios de la muerte  
y alguna vez dejaras de salir con muertos y empezar a salir con gente que respire( Zombie: Hey vos!)   
Y hay miles de hombres como yo, que piensan como yo, que todo lo que vemos es que  
Duo Maxwell es... solo un nene sobrellevando la pubertad   
Asi que si estas de acuerdo conmigo, grita fuerte conmigo!!  
  
Sos shinigami, si Sos shinigami  
Sonas como Britney Spears, sos irritante  
Asi que el Verdadero Duo Maxwell se podria callar por favor, callate por favor, callate por favor?  
  
Sos Shinigami, si sos shinigami  
Lucis como Ranma Saotome , sos irritante... (Ranma: hey que pasa!!!)  
Asi que podría Duo Maxwell por favor callarse, callate por favor, callate por favor  
  
Ah! los textos en () son los gritos de terceros que se escuchan cuando el cantante canta... como se llamara eso??? 


End file.
